


Wounded

by evangelineimagine



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 21:09:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20365126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evangelineimagine/pseuds/evangelineimagine
Summary: Request from tumblr: hi! can you do a pietro (aou) imagine where pietro gets hurt during a battle and the reader is really worried and is like “you need to lay down” and he’s being stubborn and brushing it off like “no, i’m fine”. If it’s too specific that’s fine, but I love your writing, haha :D





	Wounded

You heard the gunshot, you heard the bullet hit something, something slightly soft. It was like everything was in slow motion, making you watch everything that happened. One of the soldiers was holding up a gun, the gun which the bullets just had escaped from, hitting straight in the upper arm of one beloved speedster. 

The blood was slowly seeping through the thin material of his shirt. Pietro tried to not show that he was in pain, but you knew he was hurting. Badly. The look in his eyes was pure pain, his eyebrows furrowed together in concentration. If there had only been one bullet he could have easily brushed it off, but having three of them in the same area was too much. 

He looked to the side where you stood, looking very concerned, but he only shook his head, saying it was okay, and for you to keep on fighting. You were having none of it though, as you ran over to him, not saying a word as you removed his hand to look at the bullet wounds. Around you, the battle was still raging, but luckily for the both of you, Wanda had witnessed the scene and was doing her best to protect the two of you.

«Y/n, don’t worry about it. I’m fine, it will heal in a few minutes.» He said, covering your hand with his as he pulled you away from his wounded side. «Now go, kill some of those bastards for me.» 

~ 

The battle was over and you were all back in the quinyet. Pietro sat beside you, and you were looking closely at his arm. You had managed to get him to let you bandage it, since the wound was still bleeding and didn’t look good. Beside you, Pietro sighed, meeting your gaze. 

«Y/n, stop worrying, I’ll be fine.» He spoke, cupping your chin with his hand. 

«You need to lay down.» You spoke sternly, seeing the glassed over look in his eyes. He was still in pain. 

«No, I’m fine.» He replied stubbornly. 

«You’re not. Don’t you think I can see it? You’re in pain, Pietro!» Yes, Pietro was stubborn, but you were even more so. 

«Y/n, stop it.» Pietro sounded defeated, and you knew you almost had him. So you patted you lap, motioning for him to lay his head in your lap. 

He looked at you one last time before obeying with a sigh. The whole way back you kept stroking his hair, until he finally fell asleep halfway back, and didn't wake up again before doctor Cho had cleaned and fixed his wounds.


End file.
